


The Escape

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #80: “Keep Calm”, Molly Weasley, Aloe.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #80: “Keep Calm”, Molly Weasley, Aloe.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Escape

~

Despite the loss of his tracking mask, Severus was oddly calm. Neither Harry, nor the Aurors, could help him; he’d have to rely on his own skills. _Well, I’ve my wand, and no one’s realised my identity. I can salvage this._

Once the blanket was removed, Severus looked around, swaying as if still drunk. He was inside what looked like a warehouse. “Where--?”

The suspicious man, clearly the ringleader, smirked. “We’ve...relocated to our main base of operations. But now you’ve your pick of potions. I’m Mason, by the way. And you are?” 

“Septimus Smith.” 

Mason stepped aside, gesturing to stacks of shelves displaying hundreds of phials. Severus blinked. _This operation’s larger than anyone imagined._

“Go on,” Mason said. “Examine everything. And if there’s anything you don’t see, ask. If it’s available, we can get it for you.” 

Severus licked his lips, acting for all the world like an addict in need of his next fix. Shambling towards the shelves, he leaned in, examining the goods. 

Selecting a random phial, Severus sniffed it, detecting aloe in combination with other herbs, some illegal. He hummed.

Phial after phial he examined was similar. Legal substances combined with traces of illegal, something he imagined the average consumer wouldn’t detect. In fact, even his trained nose he was having trouble with some components. 

“Find anything you like?” Mason was back, and beside him was a woman who, at first glance, reminded Severus of Molly Weasley. At least until he looked into her eyes, which were hard. “Meet Sarah. She’s our Potions master. If there’s a specific concoction you desire, she can create it.” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Severus murmured, holding up the first phial he’d examined. “I’ll have this one.”

Sarah nodded. “Wise choice.” Her eyes narrowed and she stared at him. “You look familiar.”

Severus shrugged. “I’ve visited Knockturn a time or two.” 

“That’s probably it.” Mason grinned. “Come on, Smith. Let’s get you fixed up so you can head home and...enjoy your purchase.” 

Severus had just paid for the potion and was almost outside the warehouse when Sarah shouted, “Snape! That’s Snape!”

But it was too late. Clasping his wand, Severus Disapparated. _Harry, here I come._

~


End file.
